The present invention relates to signal processing and in particular to signal equalization.
When performing equalization, there are cases where it is undesirable to apply the equalization over the entire frequency spectrum, and it may be desirable to scale the equalization in portions of the frequency spectrum. It is undesirable to suddenly stop the equalization at a given frequency because this is difficult or impossible to implement with reasonable length filters, and filters implementing such sudden steps in either the magnitude or slope of the frequency/magnitude response result in artifacts such as time-domain ringing which causes audible artifacts.